It starts with L and ends with an E
by Made In The Morgue
Summary: Ayumi struggles to tell Yoshiki three words. It should be simple right? This is a super short Ayushiki story for Valentine's Day.


"Um, well...so I...I..." Ayumi fidgeted in front of a very confused Yoshiki. She didn't know how to say it. She had thought of making chocolates, but the last time she did that it didn't go so well. They had seemed to explode and gave off a toxic smell. So now here she was, standing in front of him and not being able to say what she wanted to say.

"Shinozaki?" Yoshiki asked as he scratched the back of his head. He could clearly see that she was blushing and stuttering. She had asked him to meet her in the back of the school. Today was also Valentine's Day. If he didn't know any better he would say this was a confession. But of course he wouldn't get his hopes up. He was pretty sure Ayumi didn't feel that way about him. He knew already that she liked Satoshi. It was obvious from how constantly she talked to him, and of course how much she seemed to worry about him in Heavenly Host.

Ayumi sighed and leaned against the wall of the school building feeling defeated. She was just too afraid of rejection she guessed. She didn't expect to have all these emotions rushing through her at once. Nervousness, frustration, and an overwhelming feeling of love. It came tumbling down on her and she couldn't seem to get what she wanted to say out of her mouth.

"I have something to say too...but I'm not sure if you'll like it. Or maybe you will... I have no idea." Yoshiki wasn't lying when he said this. He wanted to just tell her his feeling. Now was the perfect time. They were alone and it was Valentine's Day after all. He was surprised that she wasn't actually confessing to Satoshi or giving him chocolate's or something. The big question here was, what was this? Is this a confession? And if not then what is it?

"Is there a word in there that starts with the letter L?" Ayumi asked. Wow, so now she could talk properly?

Yoshiki nodded his head, feeling his cheeks warm slightly.

"And does it end with the letter E?" She almost whispered.

"Y-yea..." Yoshiki answered. He was pretty sure he was really blushing now. And to top it all off his heart was beating really fast.

"Okay okay...I-I wanna say what I was going to say f-first though!" Ayumi tried to sound more confidence, but had obviously failed. She was going through her head for possible words. She wasn't so sure if the word actually was love. It could be _lace, lime,line_, or _late._

"Um okay..." Yoshiki said. He was really wondering what she was going to say. Was it really what he was thinking? If not he was sure he would be going home with a seriously damaged heart.

Oh great, did he think she was weird for saying that? Did he want to leave now? Did he think she was just wasting his time? What was with that answer? Um...okay? Well it was too late now anyway. There was no going back she was just going to say it.

"I love you..." Holy crap she said it. She wondered if he could hear her heart practically exploding in her chest. She was also sure the tips of her ears were even red as well. She looked up at Yoshiki and saw his face. It seemed like a mixture of astonishment, and...happiness? She couldn't put her finger on it.

Yoshiki was so elated he thought this was a dream. He leaned in a stole a quick kiss, loving the sudden jolt he had in his chest when their lips made contact. Her mouth was soft and he had to stop himself from kissing her again so that he could tell her his feelings.

"I love you too."

Ayumi couldn't contain herself anymore and wrapped her arms around the taller boy. She rested her head on his chest and smiled as she felt his arms embrace her. She could hear his heart beating rapidly.

"I'm glad." She said.

Yoshiki was pretty sure he was smiling like an idiot. He looked down at her, and became mesmerized at the moment they were sharing. Ayumi looked up and kissed him, he of course kissed back. Both felt warmth in their chests, happiness and an overwhelming love for each other.

They were both sure that they would remember this day forever.


End file.
